Bye Bye Loki!
by ImJustThatAnimeFan
Summary: LokixMayuraxOC romance/crack/humor/sadness   2o chapters are intented   Read inside for more detail
1. Bye bye!

**Ah~ good to be writing again!I've found a new love~A new passion...A NEW HUNK OF HOT MEAT!lol...Loki-kun is my new favorite guy in the whole world...and this i swear!I'd never betray my darling Loki...Lolz!**

**Name: Bye Bye Loki**

**Chapter's Intented : 20**

**Story: Mayura is a young girl at the time she meets Loki who is still in the body of about a twelve year old and she is only seven . Mayura follows Loki around for about a month intill finally he can't take it anymore and he snaps causing Mayura to run off for five years unable to be found by him . Mayura finally comes around but is accompanied by a young girl about eleven with white hair and grey eyes by the name of Lunar . They go knocking on Loki's door...and scream something...terrible...that frighten's...the little...playboy...**

* * *

><p>"Eh...who are you...?" asked a young boy dressed in old england styled clothes as he stared at the pinked haired child tugging on his coat as the girl stared up at him smiling as she clutched her bunny plush closer to her chest "Hi" she said sweetly as he stared dumbfound "Can...can i help you?" he said irritated as he tugged his coat from her grasp "Will you play with me?" she asked tilting her head cutely "No" he said turning and walking away only to stop as he heard footsteps behind him . The girl ran into him not expecting the stop "Why...are you following me?" he asked twitching "I wanna play..." she said her eyes filling with tears <em>"I may be playboy of the year but i can't stand the tears!" <em>he thought slowly backing away before she started to wail "L-look im sorry!Dont cry!" Loki said moving to her left and right side since she kept turning her head in the other direction when he stooped to talk to her "FINE I'LL PLAY!" Loki shrieked pulling at his hair . The girl stopped and smiled "YAY!" she screamed skipping in circles around Loki "I just got played..." he said wide eyed as he watched the girl "W..what is your name?" he said in a tired voice "Im Mayura!" she said happily once again taking hold to his coat "Well...Ma-yu-ra.." he said letting it roll on his tounge "What do you want to play?" "Hide n' seek!" she said running off towards some trees "1...2...3...wait...i can take this chance to run...why am i counting?" he asked himself as he looked around and began walking "Where are you going?" the same girly voice asked as he stopped in his tracks "I...i...was just...looking for you!" he said laughing nervously as a dark aura spilled from the girl "Good!" she said her aura turning into sparkles instanly "S..scary..." Loki whispered twitching "It's gonna be a long day..." he said as he went to counting and Mayura ran off to hide.

* * *

><p><strong>One...painful day later<strong>

"LOKI~"

Someone shrieked as his bedroom door was opened.

"Y-yamino?" Loki asked shooting up from under his covers as he looked around alert but half asleep . His eyes landed on a blur of pink "M...Mayura..?" he said rubbing his eyes "Hi Loki" Mayura said climbing onto his bed and laying next to him twitched as a light pink tinted his cheek she was just _too_ darn _close._Loki sighed as he got out of bed, his yellow pajamas a little big on him "Yamino!Who let her in?" He shouted walking to his door as Yamino walked up the stairs "Let who in Master Loki?" Yamino asked coming up with the tray of tea before looking at the girl now standing next to Loki "How!When...why!" Yamino asked surprised "Thats what i wanna know " Loki asked angrily staring at Mayura's innocent face...no one could be mad at that face..he smiled lightly "The door had rung b-but...no one was there...a...atleast...i...was looking for a taller person...she must have slipped past me!Im sorry Master Loki...shall i escort the young lady out?" Yamino asked apoligetic "No...it's fine...just make breakfast for two..." he said glancing down at Mayura before taking her hand "Let's go downstairs and wait for Yamino to make breakfast." He said lightly as they walked down the steps , Mayura taking two steps at a day was gonna be as long as yesterday.

_Loki became used to the routine of Mayura coming to his house at six in the morning and being his alarm clock and eating breakfast with her which followed with some playing she had dragged out of him . The routine stopped one Sunday morning when no one answered the door when Mayura knocked._

"Loki...?"

Mayura whined , once again banging on the door _"Why wont anyone answer me!"_ Mayura thought flopping down to the ground with her bunny plush and cried softly. She was beginginng to like playing with Loki soooo much! Didnt he like the fun to? Well he should! If so...why didnt he answer...Mayura got up after letting her tears out and slowly standing up and pounding again at the forever gloomy door that she was beginging to hate.. the door swung opened revealing a highly upset Loki who had looked like he just got out of bed..literally... "Loki!" Mayura cried happily going to hug him but stopped short as he stared at her , boring his hunter green eyes into her , angrily "Mayura!" he yelled practically waking the whole neighbhor hood "Why can't you take a hint!STOP KNOCKING ON MY DOOR!You stupid child!Get out of my face dang it do you understand? GOODBYE!" Loki shrieked slamming the door leaving Mayura shaking "...Bye bye...Loki..." Mayura turned around so fast it took a minute before her hair touched her back again before she took off into the deserted streets.

* * *

><p><strong>Loki may seem oc but i planned this out to be when he was still new to this world...and easily irritated with little girls running around him! Wouldnt you?<strong>


	2. Im sorry!

**Name: Bye Bye Loki**

**Chapter's Intented : 20**

**Story: Mayura is a young girl at the time she meets Loki who is still in the body of about a twelve year old and she is only seven . Mayura follows Loki around for about a month intill finally he can't take it anymore and he snaps causing Mayura to run off for five years unable to be found by him . Mayura finally comes around but is accompanied by a young girl about eleven with white hair and grey eyes by the name of Lunar . They go knocking on Loki's door...and scream something...terrible...that frighten's...the little...playboy...**

. . ...

" Mayura , The seven year old child the brightest light bulb on the streets has been missing . The search for the young girl has been going on for twelve weeks but we have received a message saying that the girl is offically deemed dead . That is it for the Five O'clock news . " The tv was clicked off .

Loki stared at the black screen , staring at his reflection that was shown . He looks sick , tired , and restless . The bags under his eyes deepened every day .

"So ... thats it ... she's been reported dead ... " Loki said to nothing as his deep hunter green eyes bore into the decreative walls .

Loki stood up almost falling over . He'd been sitting , no living on that couch for the twelve weeks Mayura had been gone . He'd been the first one to be questioned about her disappearance , her father even shot at him! He'd gone to jail for 24 hours that day since Loki didnt press any charges . Loki stood up as he remembered the day he'd screamed at her , told her to leave and never come back . He quickly shut his eyes as the tears flowed . This feeling was so odd to him . He'd never felt this much pain before it was like someone was cutting off pieces of his heart very slowly . Loki fell to his knees as he began to sob loudly not caring that Yamino stood at the door staring at his master with tears also rolling down his cheeks in a steady flow .

"Yamino ...?" Loki asked quietly

"Yes Master Loki ? " He answered back just as quietly

"If i asked , would you kill me? " He asked like it was the simplest thing in the world .

"No ... I'm sorry "

"Ok . " Loki said getting up and pushing past Yamino as he headed slowly up the stairs .

The stairs seemed so big . He was hardly able to take a step without putting his hands on the next step as he crawled up the steps as the tears still flowed "!" he suddenly screamed as he shot up and instantly tumbled down the seven steps that he had crawled up . Seven steps equals seven years . The seven years Mayura lived . The seven years he made worthless "Im sorry ... " He said as his head hit the floor , hard , and everything went black instantly but the tears never stopped .

...Loki's Dreams while in A coma [a very long sleep] ...

_Loki lay in the grass , his vision was blinded by the shining light of the sun ._

_" Loki ... " a sweet innocent voice whispered_

_" Loki " another just as innocent voice whispered _

_Loki turned his head . He was staring into a pair of Pink/Red eyes and another pair of Grey eyes ._

_" Mayura ... Lunar ... " he whispered , his breath taken away . As he stared horrified at Lunar . Lunar the God Of Stars __**[ i dont think stars were mentioned in the anime , or was it? ]**__ she'd been missing for a long time she looked about eleven or twelve . _

_Lunar leaned over and kissed Loki on the forehead and Mayura did the same ._

_"Booboo all better!" they said in unison with a giggle as they looked at the hump like thing on Loki's forehead_

_"Mayura ! Lunar ! " Loki said as he grabbed the girls and hugging them his tears flowed longingly as he smelled there mixed scents . They smelled of flowers and cinnamon . He had longed for this moment would he would see Mayura and Lunar again . Lunar had been a lost love at once after she disappeared ... well after Odin took her he'd never been the same intill he met Mayura . But then after Mayura , Loki sensed it was Odin all over again as he pulled back to stare at them _

_"I love you ! I love you both ! Mayura ! Lunar ! Dont ever go again! I love you ! Dont leave me ! " he shouted and suddenly the girls grew angry and started calling his name _

_" Loki ! "_

_" Loki ! "_

_" Loki! " _

_'" MAYURA ! LUNAR ! " Loki screamed a final time as suddenly he began to sink into darkness . _

_..._**The Real World**...

"LOKI ! MASTER LOKI ! " Yamino said happily as he gripped onto Loki's shoulders .

"No ! Stop ! Come back ... " Loki said as his eyes shot open . He couldnt see yet since he was blinded by his own tears . He rubbed his eyes rabidly .

" Master Loki ... " Yamino said lightly as he hugged Loki and Loki returned the favor by buring his face in his shoulder and crying more as Yamino also began to cry

" It's okay... " he said lightly as he patted his back in slow circular motions .

...

**Awwwwwwwww ... Im sorry i felt like making a very heart clutching chapter .**

**Next chapter **

**" Mayura! WTF " **


	3. WTF MAYURA!

**Name: Bye Bye Loki**

**Chapter's Intented : 20**

**Story: Mayura is a young girl at the time she meets Loki who is still in the body of about a twelve year old and she is only seven . Mayura follows Loki around for about a month intill finally he can't take it anymore and he snaps causing Mayura to run off for five years unable to be found by him . Mayura finally comes around but is accompanied by a young girl about eleven with white hair and grey eyes by the name of Lunar . They go knocking on Loki's door...and scream something...terrible...that frighten's...the little...playboy...**

* * *

><p>... <strong>4 years and some Weeks later <strong>...

Loki lay in his bed breathing heavily as he stared at the roof of his room . He stayed like that for a very long time before he heard quiet foot steps coming up the stairs

_" Yamino . " _he thought before sighing lightly

Yamino opened the door silently as he pushed in the tea cart . Over the years Yamino's hair had a few specks of gray in it suprisingly which both of them found unnatural but neither of them truly cared enough to do something about it . Yamino glanced over at Loki and whispered a hushed ' Hello ' as he poured tea into a cup . After the day Loki had fallen down the stairs Loki hadnt talked at all letting Yamino asume he wasnt able to anymore . When Yamino requested he get a doctor Loki just shook his head and hid under the covers . Yamino looked at his master longingly just hoping he would say something even let him screw the Detective sign back onto the brick wall . Yes , Loki ordered the sign to be taken down he didnt want anything to bother him at all anymore . even Odin stopped sending assassians . After waiting a few moments Yamino sighed sadly and walked out the door , shutting it lightly behind him . Loki waited intill the footsteps couldnt be heard anymore before sitting up and reaching for his tea . Loki didnt drink it just stared into it . His sadness had changed him entirely , he looked handsomer [ is that a word? O.O ] than he had before he even seemed to look a little older his sadness had changed him for the better [ jk his was sexy before :D ] the only thing that hadnt changed were his forest green eyes . The tea vibrated causing little waves in it as if his percing gaze was scaring it . Loki , in a sudden fit of rage hurled the cup across the room , screaming in anger as tears rolled down his cheeks as he fell back into bed . After a few minutes of loud , angry sobbing he had fallen to sleep whispering both of their names lightly .

* * *

><p>... <strong>The Next Day <strong>...

Yamino dressed in his normal clothing as he stared into the fulll length mirror in his room . He looked older and worn out . Yamino was hit terribly after Mayura dissappeared . He loved Mayura like a little sister , she was such a sweet little girl . She never hurt anyone . He stared at the photo of Mayura , Loki , and himself on the day Mayura had forced them to the beach with a fake lobster . Yamino laughed a quiet and sad laugh as he walked down the hall and down the stairs . He was walking into the kitchen when the door was knocked on . Yamino staring at the kitchen counter was confused as he turned around and stared at the door . It seemed forever before someone knocked again and Yamino walked over . He reached over slowly as he unlocked the door and opened it . He found himself staring at two pairs of pink and black shoes , instantly he laughed . He only had to look that low when Mayura was there , he then looked up into the faces of two young girls . One was barely a teen the other looked mean as he eyes bore into him . Yamino just stared and stared and stared . The Pink/Red eyes , the Pink hair , that determined look . Those grey eyes , that white hair , that deteremined but frightened look . They couldnt be .

**" WTF MAYURA ? LUNAR ? " **

...

* * *

><p>Yeah , It's short :3 but im lazy and i wanted to end it awesomely ! xD<p> 


End file.
